Secrets
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Four Neopets wonder why their owner has been hiding a secret from them for sixteen years and try 2 find out just what it is. However, by looking into it, they put their lives as well as their owner's in danger.


I don't own Neopets, but I do own Nelsven, Tigreman, Keke and shang. Yes, I am Deadly Fangs from Neopets.

" Give me back my hat ya annoying little pest!" A red lupe yelled as he ran after a Christmas kougra. " Give it back! Ya know that I have ta get ta work soon and it's cold out there!"

As they ran by their owner, Deadly Fangs, she sighed and reached out and grabbed the hat out of the kougra's paws. " Don't annoy your brother Tigreman. Nelsven, go get the others and your harmonica. You have practice after work today, remember?" As she watched him put his hat on and walk out of the room, she turned back to Tigreman. " Go get your snowboard. You have a class this afternoon at 2:00 P.M. at Terror Mountain and I don't want to be late again." She waited until he had left the living room before she sat down infront of their fireplace and looked at the fire through her unknown phantom mask.

She had made a fair amount of enemy's before she had adopted her little ones, but she knew that if they ever found out who she was now, they would come after her and her family. In the sixteen years she had been raising them, she never once took off her mask except to grab a very quick shower. " It's for their safety, I'm doing it for them."

" Doing what Fangs?" A small voice asked her.

Looking to her left, she saw the youngest of the four of her kids, shang. She had her hat and cape on in preperation for going outside and was munching on a bag of nuts. Smiling, Deadly Fangs shook her head as she got up from the rocking chair. " It's nothing for you to worry about shang. You ready to go make some neopoints? Your brothers and sister already have plans for the afternoon."

shang knew that their owner was smiling at her when the mask moved slightly around the lower part. She didn't know why she always wore a mask, but it had been that way ever since Keke had been adopted sixteen years ago. " Can we go play wack a kass first? I rock at that game!" The twelve year old asked as she jumped up and down and flapped her wings.

" We need to have some lunch first. I can't run on an empty stomach."

When Fang's saw her oldest walk out of her bedroom, her smile got a little wider. Keke had grown into a young woman so fast that it was scary at the same time it was heart breaking. She had filled out nicely but she still had a stern attitude that told others that she didn't care to being told what to do. I was getting to the point where local boys were trying to sneek into their home. One had managed to get in when they were having breakfast, but was quickly attacked by Tigreman and Nelsven. They may be younger then Keke, but they were as strong as a full grown of their kind.

" What would you like hun?" A bang followed by a yelp of pain made her head turn towards Nelsven's room. " Are you alright Nel?"

" MY DRESSER JUST FELL ON MY TAIL!!"

" Tigreman, get out here! I'm gonna need your help." Fangs called out as she started for the fourteen year old's room. She saw him with his fur bristleing all over the place as he sat on the floor with his dresser crushing his tail. " What happened Nel? Did one of the legs give out?" She asked as both she and her other son lifted the dresser up just enough so that Nelsven could pull himself free.

" No. Snowdrop had managed ta get herself stuck up there and I had ta climb it ta get to her. I managed ta roll out of the way so that it wouldn't land on me fully, but the darn thing still got my tail..." As he sat down on his bed, the Snow Kookith came out from her hiding place and jumped onto his lap. No one could really understand how she was able to stay solid when they had the heat up, but then again, Fangs still didn't understand alot about this world. Picking her up so that her little face was level with his muzzle, Nelsven sighed. " Ya always gettin' inta trouble, ya know dat little one?"

" Your accent is coming through bro. Your tail must be hurt bad." Tigreman said as he picked up his snowboard.

" I agree with your brother. You only talk like that if you're in alot of pain, so I'm gonna take you to the hospitable and call up your work to let them know that you won't be coming in today...Don't you dare start Nel, the conversation is over and dropped." Deadly Fangs said as she walked into the kitchen to call up Nel's work place.

" She's scary when she's like that." Tigreman said to the others.

" Guys, right before Keke and I were going to get something to eat, Fangs said something about our safety. Do you have any idea as to what it is?" shang asked as she looked at them with big eyes.

Keke looked into the kitchen to see that Fangs was still on the phone, then looked back at her younger sister and brothers. " When I was about six years old, I heard her talking to herself about 'enemy's' and how to protect us, she had to give up all that she knew. When I asked her about it, she said that I shouldn't worry about it."

" I remember something like that." Tigreman said. " Do you think we should look into it? There's bound to be records of were she was before when she took us in from the pound." They all shuddered at that word. They had all be there for atleast two to four months before Deadly Fangs gave them a home.

" Dat's a good idea bro. I'm free afta' my music class, so we can check it out then."

" After supper would be the best time. Not as much traffic durring that time of day." Keke said and then fell silent when Fangs came back into the room. Their owner had a secret and they were going to find out just what it was.

What could the secrets be? And who are the enemy's? If u want 2 read more, u need 2 review.

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs.


End file.
